Pokemon Ruby and Pearl
The T.V. Series Procceded from Naruto Calamity. 'Appears in' Shinto-Christian Mythology Plot In the World of Mystery, Humans and Pokemon work together in Contests, Gym Battles and share friendship the others may tend to take advantage of Pokemon's Kindness and uses it to takeworld by greed and darkness.It was then the White Angels came and carried the Truth and Right in their Hearts. The White Angels vanquised the Evil Forces, who use Ancient Pokemon for selfish desires. After the Evil was destroyed for good, the White Angels disappeared. A scientist named Tonio is reading a diary which belonged to a famous architect named Godey, his great-grandfather, indicating that two Pokémon between their dimension are fighting, and that the battle could lead to chaos. Those written future events are occurring at that same moment as Palkia, who can distort space and Dialga, who rules over time are brawling, which causes the hourglass in Tonio's lab to fall and shatter. Birth of the Hero After the Deva Affair, Dash and his Pikachu named Hotaru left home and starts to begin on a Fantastic Journey and met the Pokemon Trainer named Hankmaru, Who was the Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi. Dash given Hankermaru the Starter Pokemon, Hydreigon and their journey may complete the information on the Pokedex and catch Pokemon with their Pokeballs accompanied by the Girl named T. Dash's Journey to become a Pokemon Master was a complete way to make Dash's Mother very happy. Pokemon Trainers Characters Dash Honey D. Paul as Hankmaru Hotaru as T N''' Shinobi Characters '''Utakata Naruto Uzumaki Villians Team Plasma Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone Team Rocket Team Galactic Pokemon Unova Pokemon Shinnoh Pokemon Kanto Pokemon Hoenn Pokemon Johto Pokemon Episodes There are Episodes 1-44 in 6 Seasons 'Season 1 (Beginning Arc)' Episode 1 Enter Dash Episode 2 Triple Threat Episode 3 Enter T Episode 4 River in the Past Episode 5 Enter Arceus Episode 6 Museum Disaster Episode 7 Team Plasma Encounter 'Season 2 (Hokage Arc)' Episode 8 Mizuichi Appears Episode 9 Top Down Training Episode 10 Enter Anja Episode 11 Enter Cheren Episode 12 Dialga Tower Episode 13 Power Episode 1 Episode 14 Power Episode 2-3 'Season 3 (T Arc)' Episode 15 Power Episode 4-Final Episode 16 Naruto and Utakata Team combo Episode 17 Naruto and the Eight Headed Dragon Episode 18 Destiny Part 1 Episode 19 Last Gym Leader Episode 20 Saying Good Bye 'Season 4 (Sinnoh Arc)' Episode 21 War in Oreburgh Episode 22 Staravia the Sovereign Episode 23 Steelix and the Shovels Episode 24 Naruto in Wonderland Episode 25 Eight Gym Trivia Episode 26 Spear Pillar Episode 1 Episode 27 Spear Pillar Episode 2 Episode 28 Spear Pillar Episode Final Episode 29 Kanto Traveling Spree Episode 30 Volkner on Board 'Season' '''5 (Kanto and Hoenn Arc) Episode 31 Team Rocket Attack Episode 32 Team Magma War Episode 33 Gaining Groudon Episode 34 Stampede Episode 35 Once in a Mawile Movies '''Rise of Darkrai In the prologue, a scientist named Tonio is reading a diary which belonged to a famous architect named Godey, his great-grandfather, indicating that two Pokémon between their dimension are fighting, and that the battle could lead to chaos. Those written future events are occurring at that same moment as Palkia, who can distort space and Dialga, who rules over time are brawling, which causes the hourglass in Tonio's lab to fall and shatter. Ash, Brock, and Dawn are headed to Alamos Town for the next Pokémon contest. However, they realize that Alamos is in the middle of a small lake. Tired, they are greeted by Alice and her Chimchar from Alamos who offer them a hot air balloon ride. Brock falls for her and his Croagunk Jabs him. Alice is a tour guide as well as a music student who plays the leaf whistle. On their way, the battle between the dimensions continues and causes a massive air current shockwave. Alice then offers a tour of the town. Dash, T and Hankmaru have to study about the Time and Space disturbance in the Shinto Religion. Later on, Alice brings them to a garden in which many Pokémon reside in peace and where Alice played at as a little girl. Ash, Brock, and Dawn let all their Pokémon free and they run off to do their own things, which then later goes from happiness to chaos. Once the Pokémon begin to quarrel, along with the garden Pokémon present, Alice calms them down playing a soothing song using the leaf whistle, later on revealing that she had learned the song from her grandmother (who appears deceased). Shortly after a Gallade hops right into the scene. Alice indicates that Gallade senses something wrong and thus, the Gallade requests Ash and the rest of them to follow him. The trio recalls their Pokémon and they pursuit the Gallade, ending up at a small temple with some of its pillars damaged. A man named Baron Alberto walks out of the tunnel, claiming that was the work of Darkrai. The name Darkrai puzzles Ash and Dawn, but Brock mentions that Darkrai is a Pokémon who causes nightmares. Everyone hears a noise from a bush nearby and Baron orders his Lickilicky to fire a Hyper Beam attack into the bush. However, the victim was Tonio who screams and limps out of the bush. Alice quickly hurries to Tonio's pain. Tonio is introduced to Ash, Brock, and Dawn. Baron soon flirts with Alice stating that she is to be his wife. Brock is deeply shocked as well as the rest of them. Alice rejects and runs to Tonio claiming that she likes him. Tonio blushes and tries not to deny anything. Not too long after, Darkrai appears in the garden growling "Go away!" Everyone assumes Darkrai is directing to them. Ignoring Darkrai, Baron orders Lickilicky to attack the Dark Pokémon, which misses while Darkrai fires a Dark Void at his enemy. Baron's Lickilicky dodges the attack and the orb of dark impales Ash, instantly knocking him out to sleep and subsequently, trapping him in a nightmare. The nightmare shows Palkia moving up to Ash and then goes to attack him. This delivers Ash to a part of the garden. After learning the dream is Darkrai's doing and Darkrai appears in front of him, Ash reaches for a Poké Ball and tosses it, but it vanishes into thin air. Then, Darkrai disappears to reveal Pikachu, who is about to get devoured by a vacuum hole. Ash dives into the hole to rescue Pikachu. Having failed, he and his Pikachu drop into a neverending fall. He is then awakened by Pikachu's Thunderbolt at the Pokémon Center. At night, Tonio tries to find more information in which he succeeds. He reads that Darkrai had opened his heart to Alice's grandmother years ago and remains in the garden since then, with Godey witnessing a little bit on the side as she plays the leaf whistle. Meanwhile, Baron meets three TV people who are actually Team Rocket who decide to film Baron as he takes on Darkrai. The next morning, Ash, Brock, and Dawn visit the Space-Time Towers in town, meeting Tonio there with some news. They climb to the top to be introduced to a massive instrument which plays music by the hour Using the instrument, Dawn plays a special song through the tower's bells (The "Shop Theme" from the Legend of Zelda franchise.) As Ash and the rest of the group leave the Space-Time Towers, a hole blasts out in the middle of the sky just above the towers which then cools off. A massive shockwave has purged through the entire town and Tonio decides to study the sudden outburst. Afterwards, Darkrai reappears in the courtyard while Ash and company (with Baron joining along) engage in combat with it. Darkrai is outraged and fires multiple loads of Dark Void orbs, placing many Pokémon in the town square into nightmares. Back at Tonio's lab after some intensive research, he finds that the sudden outburst was when the legendary Palkia had entered their dimension, but he did not know why. Ash and Baron chase Darkrai into a dark alley where the Dark Pokémon scores a direct hit on Baron's Lickilicky, causing it to doze off. Just then, Baron is turned into a Lickilicky himself (due to a combination of the distorting of space and Lickilicky dreaming that he turned into his master). With that occurring, floating ghost-like images of the sleeping Pokémon floated all around town, some passing through walls, causing the situation to grow quite strange. After all the Pokémon are at the Pokémon center, Alamos Town is completely covered in a massive fog which can not be cleared off and causes anything which attempts to leave the town to be reversibly entering the town, resulting in no possible escape. Baron still believes that it was still Darkrai who had caused all this. All the trainers follow Baron to confront Darkrai, but Ash, Brock, and Dawn do not go along listening to Tonio, who doesn't believe Darkrai is up to this. He believes Darkrai is good since he had saved Alice in their childhood. It is revealed that the two of them were playing in the garden when Alice tripped off the cliff and fell. Tonio ran to her (knowing that he would fail) but a silhouette of Darkrai zipped out and caught Alice just before disappearing. Hearing that, the trio now agree that it was not Darkrai who caused the havoc. Tonio explains that the distortion caused from the spiritual images of the sleeping Pokémon was caused by an multidimensional disturbance from when Palkia entered the realm. Later that evening, Tonio finds Palkia resting between the towers. Darkrai, who was fighting Baron, instead tries to attack the resting Palkia. Ash then realizes that was what Darkrai was trying to tell him in his nightmare, that the two legendary Pokémon are waging war. Then Hankmaru unleashes the Orochi mode to enter the War between the Naruto Clone and the Two Legendary Pokemon. As Palkia and Darkrai battle, Palkia switches the town back into its battle dimension (Alternate Dimension, where Unown live and located between time and space). But as Palkia is about to hit Darkrai with one of its attacks, Dialga opens fire on the two and immediately runs into Palkia, thus continuing it. As they brawl, the entire town is going to dissipate into nothing (due to the severe injury suffered from Palkia). Darkrai constantly tries to fend them off as the town evacuates into the garden. After Tonio reads a passage from Godey's diary, Alice hears the word "Oración" which means Prayer in Spanish and that is the name of the song she plays on the leaf whistle. Tonio indicates that "Oración is the song that could soothe even the fiercest rage". They realize that they must play Oración on the towers' musical instrument to stop Dialga and Palkia from their feud. After finding the music disc, Ash, Dawn, Alice and Tonio begin to head up the tower by balloon as Brock helps Nurse Joy evacuate the townspeople. On their way up, Dialga fires its Roar of Time while Palkia stands in between the balloon and Dialga. Palkia dodges the attack, leaving the beam to crossfire with the balloon. Darkrai instantly comes to the rescue and takes the massive blow from Dialga. However, in the process Palkia and Dialga fly by the balloon, causing heavy damage, and leaving Ash and Dawn to travel up by foot which will slow them down. Dialga and Palkia continue their confrontation and now they are going to deal the final blow. Dialga is charging its Roar of Time while Palkia charges its Spacial Rend. When both the legendary Pokémon discharge their attacks, Darkrai crosses the attacks' line and forms a sphere around him to block the attacks, engulfing and immobillizing Dialga and Palkia in the process. Baron, who had already turned back to himself due to the Pokémon awakening, then finally believes Darkrai is not the foe. As Ash and Dawn make their way up the tower, they watch as Darkrai's sphere gets weaker and eventually shrinks, causing Dialga and Palkia to break free. The dragons, fed up with the Dark Pokémon intervening with their battle, both shoot Darkrai from both sides. Having almost no armor or the energy left, he bravely takes the destructive blow and disintegrates as he floats up into the air. Everyone looks on with the fear that now that Darkrai had perished, they too would suffer the same fate in the next moment. Tonio then mentions that if the dragons' signature moves collide once more, their dimension will be completely destroyed. Ash and Dawn then end up running to the musical instrument, only to find that the electrical power source is down (as the dimension itself was disintegrating). Ash's Pikachu uses Thunderbolt fully and Dawn's Pachirisu uses Discharge to get the machine running. Hankmaru's Hydreigon sings real loud and the song plays loud throughout the small section of what's left of the town. The song and Hankmaru's Orochi Form, Due to T's Sorrow of the Hero Statue thinking that Dialga and Palkia Killed Utakata successfully calms the dragons down, Palkia's wound heals, Dialga flies away and Palkia restores everything back, returning Alamos Town to how it originally was along with the townspeople and the Pokémon living in the garden. At dusk, Dash, T, Hankmaru, Alice and Tonio thank Darkrai and respect everything that he had done for them. A tear of condolence and thanks for Darkrai drips down Alice's face. Ash and Dawn began to cry, both believing they would probably never see Darkrai again. As they walk away, Ash stops as he sees a shadow on the cliffside. He along with everyone else looks back at the cliff. Later on the Space-Time Towers, they find Darkrai standing heroically on top. Everyone is relieved that he is safe and Alice cuddles next to Tonio as they look onto Darkrai who then glares with a lit up eye, as the film quickly fades. In the end credits, it shows the aftermath occurring after everything, such as the Pokémon contest which Dawn competes in. Not too long after, it shows Dialga hovering towards its next destination awaiting a battle, which will start the next adventure Ash, Dawn and Brock will face. Dash, T ans Hankmaru starts the next Adventure that they were chased by Utakata and Naruto, who were taking Hotaru back from the trainers. 'Giratina and the Sky Warrior' Shaymin, a hedgehog-like legendary Pokémon, is drawn into a battle between Dialga and Giratina, who drags the latter two into the Reverse World. A frightened Shaymin uses its powers to escape through a portal back to the normal world, Dialga following after disabling Giratina's ability to venture to Earth by trapping it in an infinite time loop. The battle is witnessed by Newton Graceland, a specialist on the Reverse World, and by the film's antagonist Zero. Shaymin survives, ending up in a beautiful seaside town where it runs into Dash, Hankmaru, and T and their Pokémon, causing mayhem whilst trying to steal Dash's Lunch. Shaken by its experience, Shaymin falls ill but healed at the local Pokémon Center. Hankmaru and Dash is frustrated by its pompus attitude, but he and his friends agree to take Shaymin to the Flower Garden, so it and others of its kind can migrate and grow a new garden where they go, through a process called flower bearing. Team Rocket appear and try to run off with Shaymin, only for a portal to the Reverse World to open and swallow them, Shaymin, Dash, Pikachu, Hydreigon, Hankmaru and T. In the Reverse World, the kids encounter Giratina but are rescued by Newton, who explains the distorted world is an alternate dimension which reflects Earth, and he was trapped in the dimension five years ago whilst studying it. The balance between time, space and the Reversed World was damaged during Dialga and Palkia's fight in the previous film. Giratina targets Shaymin, angry that it helped Dialga escape its punishment, prompting Newton to send the kids and Pokémon back to Earth, but Team Rocket are too slow to follow. Zero, seeking Shaymin's power, attacks the kids with his army of Magnemite, Magneton and Magnezone, forcing them to escape onto a departing train. The kids befriend several train passengers, Shaymin making contact with a Gracidea flower and transforms into its Sky Forme, altering its appearance to a deer-like state and allowing it to fly. Zero's Pokémon attack, but Shaymin, Pikachu and Piplup blast them out of the train. The kids board a ferry heading to the mountain where the Shaymin live, but are sucked into the Reverse World again, followed by Zero and his Pokémon. Giratina attacks the group after Shayman provokes it before transforming back to its normal form, Newton and Team Rocket saving the kids. Zero appears, reveals he was Newton's assistant, and plans to use Shaymin's powers to open a portal for Giratina to return to Earth. Shaymin panics, opening a portal and sends everyone, save Team Rocket, back to Earth to Shaymin's home. Freed from the time loop, Giratina is captured by Zero using a device to absorb Giratina's abilities which was originally built by Newton, but he cancelled the project upon learning Giratina would die as a result. Zero uses the device with the intention of becoming ruler of the Reverse World and destroying Earth. The kids attack Zero's ship whilst Newton is able to shut down the device, releasing Giratina but it collapses from exhaustion, but Shaymin revives it. Zero flees to the Reverse World to destroy Earth, damaging the mountain's glacier, awakening Regigigas, who comes to save the glacier aided by a herd of Mamoswine. Hankmaru unleashed the unleashed the full Eight-Headed Jinjuriki and to battle battle Zero, whose attack ship is empowered with Giratina's abilities. Shaymin uses the full extent of its power to open a portal, dragging everyone back to Earth, Zero being frozen in the glacier, whilst Giratina returns Hankmaru o Earth and restores the damage Zero has caused, before departing to track down Dialga. Shaymin is finally able to perform flower bearing, before migrating in Sky Forme with others of its kind. During the end credits, Newton rescues Zero who is then arrested, whilst Ash, Dawn and Brock send bouquets of flowers to their respective families. 'Arceus and the Jewel of Life' Dash, Hankmaru, T and their Pokémon arrive in the beautiful Michina Town, visiting the local temple ruins. Whilst visiting a lake, a typhoon suddenly strikes up, but two people named Sheena and Kevin summon Dialga who ends the typhoon. Palkia and Giratina both individually arrive, but Sheena uses her ability to communicate with a Pokémon's heart to quell their conflicts with each other, sending them back to their respective dimensions. Taking the kids to the temple, Sheena and Kevin explain they investigate disruptions in time and space, and worry that Arceus, the creator of the dimensions, is to awaken and is responsible for the encounters between Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Sheena explains that centuries ago, Arceus saved Earth from a meteor storm and nearly died with the loss of its sixteen Life Plates, but a man named Damos saved him. In gratitude, Arceus fused five of his plates into the Jewel of Life, which turned Michina into a paradise. Arceus asked Damos to return to the jewel to him, only for Damos to betray Arceus and attacked him. Arceus was forced to go into a long slumber but vowed to awaken and judge humanity. Sheena reveals Damos is her ancestor, and possesses the actual Jewel of Life, planning to give it back to Arceus to pass judgement. Arceus arrives and Sheena offers him the jewel, only to discover it is a forgery. Arceus would have destroyed humanity, but Dialga, Palkia and Giratina arrive to stop their creator. Dialga sends Ash, Dawn, Brock and Sheena back in time to the day when Damos betrayed Arceus, but Dialga sends them further back, only for the heroes to be apprehended by Damos' lieutenant Marcus and his Heatran. The kids, Pikachu and Piplup are imprisoned, but the latter two are released by a notch-earred Pichu. The kids meet Damos who was imprisoned by Marcus, who is actually the true culprit behind the betrayal, using a Bronzong to hypnotise Damos into becoming his pawn. Unaware of Marcus' true role, Sheena tells him everything about the future. Pikachu, Piplup and a notch-earred Pichu free the kids and Damos. Arceus arrives to collect the Jewel of Life, hidden in Marcus' sceptre, but the fooled Sheena ends up being the one who betrays him. Arceus is forced into a pit and is wounded by liquid metal and electrical attacks, Marcus' intention is to kill Hankmaru and Arceus himself to save the future. Sheena and Damos use their abilities to free the Pokémon under Marcus' control, including Heatran and Bronzong. Ash and the Pokémon confront Marcus, and Dash obtains the real Jewel of Life. Dash reaches Arceus but discovers hankmaru's is dying. As a result, Dash and his friends begin to disintegrate due to the future being altered. Damos uses his powers to reach Jinjuriki and the Evil Serpent surrounding his Heart along with Arceus's Raging Heart. Arceus absorbs the Jewel of Life, restoring his own life force and those of the future. Arceus rescues his saviours from the collapse of the temple, but Marcus is killed. Dash, T, Hankmaru and Sheena are transported to the future, only to discover that Arceus is still furious and has defeated Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Arceus spots Ash and recognises him due to history's alterations, and reverses the destruction he caused and heals his servants. Ash and co. discover Damos has put them on a mural, thanking them for their help in saving the world. Arceus and his followers depart to their respective dimensions, Arceus concluding he is a part of the world aside from its creator. The end credits show via murals that Damos helped turn Michina into a paradise, and the fates of several characters from the previous two movies including Shaymin and Darkrai. 'Zoroark Master of Illusions' Dash, his friends and Pikachu stopped in a Pokémon Center where they intended to watch a match of the Pokémon Baccer World Cup between the evolutionary line of Elekid and Beldum. During the match, Team Rocket disguised themselves as janitors and asked Ash and his friends what they're watching. Brock explained to them what the Pokémon Baccer World Cup is, and an image of a mysterious man showed up after the match on the TV and exhibited its team formed by a Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, that quickly dragged the spinning-top shaped object in the floating pyramid, making the gang want to see them live. Recognizing them as legendary Pokémon, Team Rocket started to get excited about capturing them. A Nurse Joy then showed up, saying that she is also very excited for the match. As usual, Brock fell in love with Nurse Joy, and Croagunk attacked him, then pulled him away. Ash then proposes to reach Crown City before the day's end, where the next Pokémon Baccer World Cup will be held. Brock quickly recovers and says that he will lead Ash and Dawn through shortcuts. Meanwhile, a Zoroark rested in a large carrier plane, and Zorua fumbles out of her fur, who seems to be Zoroark's child. Suddenly, an automatic door opens, where Zoroark and her son find themselves face-to-face with Raikou, Entei and Suicune. Behind them, the business man Grings Kodai and his assistant, Rowena, stay in a chamber, observing the two Pokémon. Kodai then tests Zoroark's use of illusions by commanding the projections of the legendary beasts to attack Zoroark. Zoroark quickly transforms into Raikou and fills the area with thunderclouds that ascend towards Kodai and Rowena. At the same time, Kodai activates an illusion in his bracelet. The thunderclouds penetrate them, but Kodai reveals that Rowena and himself are illusions, even the cameras were fooled by the illusions. Kodai's bodyguard, Goone, soon announced that they would be arriving in Crown City soon. Kodai dismisses the illusions of the legendary beasts, and Zoroark transforms back to her true form. After such, Zorua jumps from his mother's fur and foresights the zone. Kodai says that the test is over and that Zoroark did a marvelous performance. He sends out a Ninjask, and it captures Zorua, paralyzing Zoroark in place to prevent her from saving him. Kodai controls Zoroark by threatening to harm Zorua, whom she cares for like if he were her own child. Zoroark then angrily roars at Kodai in response. Unknown to Zoroark, Zorua managed to escape from his Pokémon captors consisting of Goone's Scizor and multiple Ninjask, and falls out of the carrier ship. During the fall, he finds a group of Hoppip, Skiploom and Jumpluff, grabbing one of the Skiploom's bloom and transforming into one to float safely towards the ground. Inside the plane, Goone confirms to Kodai that Zorua has escaped, but it hasn't changed Kodai's plans, since Zoroark is unaware of Zorua's escape. Meanwhile, Zorua angers a group of Vigoroth after falling on top of one, and Ash and his friends arrives and calls out their Pokémon to stop the fighting. The Vigoroth soon lose interest and run off. Zorua claims that he didn't need any help, to which Dash, Hankmaru and T argue with him until they all realize that Zorua is talking to them through telepathy. Zorua then says that he is going to Crown City where his Meema, Zoroark, is headed. Ash and his friends agree to help him, and Zorua shows off his ability by transforming into Dash then Pikachu. After Kodai blackmails Zoroark by using an illusion image of Zorua, Zoroark began destroying Crown City under the guises of Raikou, Suicune, and Entei in illusions of the city's destruction. At the same time, Kodai frames Zoroark as an evil Pokémon by airing a public message and showing edited footage of the town actually being attacked in order to have the town all to himself. While this happens, the real Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, who serve as the guardians of Crown City, sensed that the city was in danger and began making their way to the town to defend it. Celebi, returning to the town for the first time in twenty years, was presented with its own crisis, due to that prior to the movie, businessman Grings Kodai discovered Celebi in Crown City, and touched the "ripple of time" that was produced due to Celebi's time traveling. As a result of this, Kodai gained the ability to have powerful visions that show him the future, while destroying all of the greenery within the city unbeknown to its citizens. The gang meets up with Karl, an investigator, currently researching Grings Kodai. He tells them about Grings, nicknaming him "The man who can see the future". Meanwhile, Kodai had a vision in which he saw Dash, T, Hankmaru, Karl, and Rowena try to stop him from touching the ripple. After Zoroark had escaped her kidnappers, but Goone later recaptures her by using a projection of Zorua. The gang later discovers that Kodai manipulated the footage of Zoroark attacking the city using her illusions shown to the citizens as part of his plan. Kodai later goes around town trying to find the countdown clock with the "ripple" which he saw in his previous vision. Discovering that Ash is in the city, Kodai has Goone send out his Pokémon to find and capture him. Zorua ran off to find Zoroark on its own, but was stopped by Joe's Mightyena and lulled to sleep by Tammy's Tangrowth. Ash and the gang catch up to Zorua, and Karl is met up with his grandfather, Joe. Hearing Zoroark trying to escape her prison on Kodai's ship, Zorua awakens and resumes his desperate search for its mother, followed by Pikachu and Piplup. However, they find themselves surrounded by a group of angry Pokémon, who were angry at Zorua for what Zoroark did to the city. Before a fight broke out, Celebi appears and calms things down by making the greenery around them bloom into berries. Zorua befriends Celebi when it agrees on help Zorua find its mother, and they resume their search. Shortly afterward, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Karl have been captured by Kodai. Meanwhile, Rowena is looking through Kodai's archives discovering myths and old stories regarding the town and Celebi. She then reveals herself to the gang while telling them everything she discovered. She tells them how twenty years ago, Kodai not only tampered with the ripple, which in the process gained his visions but he attacked Celebi, reversing the time flow and killing the greenery. His power, however, is rapidly leaving him. While Celebi, Zorua, Pikachu, and Piplup were still on their search for Zoroark, Kodai finds Celebi with Zorua and he attacks Celebi. Zorua fights Kodai and his Pokémon using illusions to protect Celebi, but is knocked back. Before fainting, Zorua sends one final message to his mother. This message gives Zoroark the strength to break free of her prison and began making her way to where Zorua is. While on the plane, she is confronted by the real Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, who are convinced that Zoroark is an enemy for destroying the city. Kodai violently attacks Celebi forcing it to call upon the ripple early. Zorua quickly regains consciousness and fights Kodai again, but proves to be no match for him. Fortunately, the arrival of Ash and his friends counter attacks Kodai in a heated battle, saving Celebi and Zorua before rapidly fleeing to safety. Elsewhere, a conflict between Zoroark and the three legendary Pokémon has begun to get out of hand, destroying Kodai's plane in the process. The battle continues through the town of Crown City as Zoroark proves to be too much. She manages to blasts Suicune, Raikou, and Entei for a short while using her Night Daze attack before resuming her search for Zorua. Meanwhile, the gang goes to Joe's workshop. They learn that the guardians of Crown City, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou are attacking Zoroark and are fighting her through town. They also discover one final clock near the stadium where the "ripple" will appear. They also learn that Kodai has learned of this by using his spy technology. As a race to the stadium progresses, Zoroark finds herself surrounded by the legendary beasts again, and uses her illusions to trap them in crystallized thorns in order to prevent the legendary Pokémon from attacking further. Zoroark's illusions were quickly broken by Rowena's illusion canceler, and the legendary beasts are freed but were still ready to attack Zoroark. However, the Pokémon who live in the City appeared and quickly stood between the guardians of Crown City and Zoroark, trying to explain to Suicune, Raikou, and Entei that Zoroark isn't the enemy. Zoroark is confused at this, but stops attacking as well. Brock and Dawn had a battle with Goone to buy Ash enough time to get to the ripple of time. During Goone's battle, Zoroark came out of nowhere and attacked all of his Pokémon in a vengeful fury, knocking him and all his Pokémon out with ease. Kodai manages to catch up to Ash and Celebi makes a run for it, only to be hunted down by Kodai. However, the 'Celebi' is revealed to be Zorua flying with aid of Karl's Bronzor. Both try their best to take Kodai down but his Pokémon quickly knock out Bronzor and Kodai uses the claw he intends to use to absorb the ripple in time to capture Zorua. At the Pokémon Baccer Stadium, Hankmaru let the real Celebi out of his backpack and they tried to reach the ripple in time. However, Kodai arrived and cornered Ash, Pikachu, and Celebi, then began making his way to the ripple of time. Zoroark appeared and charged at Kodai to take her revenge and reclaim her child, but the businessman forced Zoroark to stand down by threatening to kill the captured Zorua if she interferes, proving his point by electrocuting the young Pokémon in front of her. Kodai cruelly ordered his Shuppet to finish off Zoroark as he approached the ripple of time and began absorbing its power, not caring if the city's greenery would wither and die again. As the events that happened 20 years ago started to repeat themselves, Kodai gloated over his apparent victory to Ash, but Zoroark suddenly smirked, and time reversed itself. The "ripple of time" Kodai absorbed was actually an illusion created by Zoroark to deceive him, allowing Karl and Rowena to capture Kodai's revelation of him being responsible for Crown City's disaster on video. Wondering how come the illusion affected him, Kodai finds that Zorua destroyed his illusion canceler when he attacked him previously. While Kodai is distracted, Zorua manages to recover and desperately tries to reach his mother to reunite, but Kodai, furious at the deception, ordered his Shuppet to attack Zorua from behind, only for Zoroark to take the attack to save her son. Before she can recover, Kodai cruelly attacked Zoroark with his claw, electrocuting and mortally wounding her. Zoroark manages to fight through the electrocution, attacking Kodai and defeating his Shuppet, destroying his claw in the process. Kodai, now desperate for the real ripple of time, made a run for it but was stopped and scared away by Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, now knowing the true threat to the city. Afterward, Zoroark's injuries soon become too painful for her to continue, causing her to collapse. While Kodai was running away, Zoroark traps him in an illusion to deceive him that he was safe atop his plane high in the air. She quickly cancels the illusions out, causing Kodai to fall off the platform he was on and passes out in the stadium field. Zoroark then closes her eyes with a satisfied smile, glad she was able to defeat Kodai. In tears, Zorua pleaded and cried for Zoroark to wake up, then creates an illusion of a beautiful grassy field around them, their home. Celebi then uses the power of the true ripple of time to heal itself and heal Zoroark. As Zoroark recovers, she and Zorua embrace in a tearful reunion, and Zorua thanking Celebi for saving his mother. Celebi smiles and then time travels away in billows of light after making the area's greenery bloom. As Kodai regains consciousness, he awakes to witness all he said while absorbing the false ripple of time being broadcast all over the news and finding himself surrounded by the entire town, Zorua, and Zoroark. Officer Jenny, now seeing his true nature, arrests Kodai for his crimes as Zoroark roars at him, glad to see him brought to justice. Afterward, Zoroark and Zorua board on a ship heading back to Unova with Karl and Rowena. Before they departed, Zorua mischievously took on the form of Ash and is instantly turned back to his original form when Rowena touches his tail, while Zoroark took on the form of Pikachu before transforming back to her true form after her son is revealed. As the ship sails, Ash yells out a promise to Zorua that he will come to Zorua and Zoroark's homeland one day. In the credits, Dash and his friends cheer and watch the events in Pokémon Baccer Stadium from the stands. Kodai and Goone were sent to prison for their crimes, and the news spread to every newspaper. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune look at the ship carrying Zorua and Zoroark, bidding their farewells to the Illusion Pokémon before going their separate ways. Zoroark and Zorua were last seen nuzzling each other affectionately when the ship approaches a mist-covered island, presumably their homeland. At the sides of the screen, the Sinnoh's Gym Leaders and Elite Four as well as the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia and Palmer are shown with one of their Pokémon. Proceeded by Digimon Travelers Proceeded from Naruto Calamity Category:Anime Series